


Downfall

by Jotun_Half_Breed



Category: Planet of the Apes, Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies)
Genre: Family, Love/Hate, Major Character Injury, Multi, Post- War for the Planet of the Apes, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jotun_Half_Breed/pseuds/Jotun_Half_Breed
Summary: The apes have been safe for four years. Four years of peace. Four years with no unwanted human sightings at all. They are as happy as anyone who had been through as much as they had could be. The war was tough but they had gotten through it. The past was the past and they are living in the present now.But the past is catching up with them, some good and some bad. And one of them has come for revenge. Revenge on the one who nearly killed him six years ago. But he has a surprise waiting for him: someone got there before him.
Relationships: Blue Eyes/Lake (Planet of the Apes 2011), Lake & Original Character, Nova & Maurice (Planet of the Apes 2011), Nova/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first fanfics, but it took me a while to publish it. I hope you like it. Please comment if you liked it (or if you didn't like it. Criticism is appreciated!).

The lone orangutan sat on the hill overlooking the lake. His face was in shadow but his green eyes sparkled in the moonlight. He knew that he would not be disturbed as the village was far away past the opposite shore. Nobody would walk that far in the middle of the night to sit by the hanging tree. Except him. In the village, the young would play and shriek. Though he usually liked the chatter he was unable to concentrate due to it. When he needed to think he would come here and sit deep in thought as he was now.

He remembered the scared look of the girl as he stroked her toy, trying to show her he meant her no harm. He remembered that fierce look he gave him as tears ran down his best friend’s cheek. He saw the cages and heard the cry of starving apes. He remembered the girl crying as she placed a pink flower behind the dying gorilla’s ear. He saw her walking into a dangerous base camp to comfort a friend. He remembered the boy pointing at each word in the book reading to him. He watched the bald man raise a gun to the kneeling apes head. He saw the girl taking the young chimp’s hand and leading him onto the beach. He saw the bonobo fall sideways as the metal poles hit him. Suddenly he heard the gunshot and saw the bullet racing towards him. He felt the pain as it skimmed the side of his head, drawing blood. He saw Koba falling down the middle of the tower, falling, falling, dead. And yet…

“Maurice,” the cry echoed through the darkness. The voice was low and pronounced each syllable slowly. It was not the voice of a human. Cornelius clambered over the hill and raced towards him. Maurice studied him and saw the fear in his eyes. _“Nova has returned..”_ he signed shakily.

Maurice studied him closely and signed, as vigilant as ever, _“What has happened, Cornelius? What is wrong?”_

Cornelius stared straight into Maurice’ eyes and began to sign. “ _She is injured. I’m not sure where but she is covered in blood._ ” There were tears in Cornelius’ eyes.

Maurice jumped to his feet his eyes wide. He stared at Cornelius for a moment before saying a word that hadn’t been uttered by ape-kind in years. “Humans?”

Cornelius shook his head and quickly signed, _“I don’t know.”_

Maurice frowned and signed slowly as if trying to find the right words. _“It can’t be too… bad… if she could walk all the way back.”_

The young ape fixed him with a hard stare and signed fearfully, _“that’s the thing…”_ and then he spoke and his voice shook with fear and sorrow, “she didn’t.”


	2. Family

Maurice glanced around before looking straight into Cornelius’ eyes, which were wide and fearful. Maurice knew he was telling the truth. He never doubted him. Without warning, they both set off towards the village at a fast pace. As he ran Cornelius signed, one-handed, _“I wasn’t able to get close. There were too many apes around the house and it was all I could do to make sure that they didn’t break down the wall to get in. I left Rocket to make sure nobody barged in.”_

“And Lake?” Maurice whispered, admiring Cornelius’ bravery. _“She has been informed,”_ Cornelius signed, _“she went to get the guard.”_ Maurice nodded absentmindedly. Suddenly Cornelius breathed in sharply and pointed.

They were in sight of the village. Houses of wood and vine flashed by and startled apes leapt from their path to avoid collisions. Maurice’s house was quite grand with two rooms and patterns on the wall. Once they spotted it Maurice was dismayed to find that there were apes everywhere. They had pushed their way into the house and the only thing that kept them away from Nova was a couple of other apes that circled her keeping the crowd at bay. All of them were shrieking, gibbering and howling which, to most people, would seem quite frightening.

Maurice pushed through the crowd, snapping at any who argued. As they reached the front of the crowd, Rocket came to greet them. Cornelius ran to him and they embraced. Then Rocket turned to Maurice, his expression grim and beckoned for them to follow him. He led him into the room and pointed to Nova who lay right in the middle. On seeing her, Maurice walked shakily to her side. Suddenly a young woman was dragged into the middle of the room and hurled onto the ground.

The ape which had caught her walked back into the crowd and began to try and make the other ape fall back, giving Maurice room. The woman groaned before staggering to her feet and placed herself in front of Nova. “We don’t mean you any harm. Please, don’t hurt her!” Her eyes were fearful but she was determined not to move until he backed away. Cornelius began to walk forward but the woman stepped sideways, blocking him too.

“Please, stand away and we can discuss our situation. We can make a compromise.” Cornelius growled and started forward his teeth bared. She picked up a metal bar from the floor and breathed in and out, slowly. An ape from the crowd pushed Cornelius aside and jumped at the woman with a snarl. Cornelius yelped as he hit the floor and the woman gasped with fear. She leaned back, but the ape never touched her. A tall chimpanzee had thrown herself at the ape and pushed them aside. The ape jumped to their feet and began to swipe at her, but on seeing who she was, bowed their head at slunk back into the crowd.

“Cornelius,” she whispered. “Calm… your…self.” Cornelius bowed his head and mumbled, “Lake.” Lake stepped towards the woman who still held the pipe. Lake was unsure where she had gotten it as they did not use metal in their village but she did not dwell on the matter. “Look, I don’t want to fight you…” The woman began with a shaky voice. Lake grunted softly and declared grimly. “Neither… do we. We just… want… Nova.” The woman glanced back at Nova before turning back to stare at Lake fearfully. “I’m not sure I can trust you. I have seen… apes. How do I know you will not hurt her?” Lake looked at her with dismay. “Trust,” she whispered.

The woman still looked uneasy. She bit her lip and shook her head. “No,” Rocket grunted at this and came to Lake’s side. Lake tried again. “We are… well… able… to move… you… our…selves. We do… not want… to do… that. But we will… if we… must.” The woman registered how staccato the apes talked but ignored this piece of information, leaving it for later -if there was a later- and stepped forwards and said nothing. Maurice grunted and looked to Lake with apprehension. Lake shook her head sadly and gritted her teeth. Suddenly Nova’s breathed quickened and she coughed painfully. A pale hand reached past the woman’s leg and stretched palm up towards Lake. Lake started and crouched on her haunches to stare into the girl’s eyes.

She ran her fingers across Nova’s palm and as her fingers reached Nova’s, she grasped her hand. The woman stared in awe at the two as Nova smiled weakly and signed, _“Lake, beloved leader.”_ Nova signed. _“Nova”_ Lake signed angrily. _“This is not a time for jokes. Look at you.”_ Nova surveyed her calmly, _“Lake, jokes keep me alive just as well as a spear. Hope.”_ Lake glared at her, about to sign something else, when Nova went into a huge fit of coughing and held her side in agony. Lake lifted her head and placed it on her lap, her eyes brimming with tears.

Finally, Nova signed, _“father?”_ Lake smiled and whispered “Maurice,” beckoning for him to approach them. He sat down beside her and she rubbed his hand calmly and smiled. Cornelius approached the group and Nova smiled even wider. _“Cornelius. I missed you.”_ Cornelius sat by her feet and a silent tear ran down his cheek. Nova stared at him a moment before taking his hand in hers and squeezing it. _“It will be ok. Apes strong together.”_ Cornelius sniffed and tried to hide his sorrow but it was no use. Nova looked to Lake and signed mournfully, _“is Mystery away?”_ Cornelius looked at her in disbelief for he had never heard that name before but to his surprise, Lake nodded and signed, _“I will send for her as soon as I can.”_

Nova nodded and smiled. Suddenly the human whispered, “You… you are _family_.” She signed the word “family” as well as said it aloud. To her surprise, her voice seemed to echo around the room. The crowd was gone and only the group by Nova and eleven others who stood just outside the door remained to see her hands shake and tears come to her eyes. But the only two who turned to her were Maurice and Cornelius. Cornelius was shaking with rage and grief. Maurice didn’t move a muscle as he surveyed her but a single tear ran down his cheek.

 _“You can sign?”_ he watched her as she nodded. _“She is my daughter,”_ Maurice’s hands shook as he signed. She was so overwhelmed that her voice broke as she whispered. “I can… I can help her.” Cornelius started towards her signing, _“If you could, you would have helped her by now, not spent your time hiding in the back room!”_ She started to step back from him, fearing he would attack her but Nova sat up, ignoring the cries of the apes around her and grabbed his hand to stop him from going any further. He backed off, scared of upsetting her. After a few seconds, she collapsed back onto Lake’s lap.

“I can’t help her personally, but a friend of mine is a doctor. I can bring some people along for a couple of days and then we’ll leave you in peace.” the woman whispered. “Karin,” Lake whispered, “go with her.” A ferocious-looking orangutan stepped forward and nodded to Lake. She didn’t have a choice in the matter. A minute later she was watching an orangutan climb into the back of her truck and closed the door behind her.

The bang reverberated around her head as she climbed into the driver’s seat. The look the ape called Lake had given her when she had walked up to her putting her hand on her chest and clearly saying, “I’m Diane,” had unnerved her. Was it hate she had seen in those hard, green eyes, which when she looked into them resembled a calm sea which had seen too much death and destruction in its time, or was it pity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this fic! Kudos and comments if you liked it!


	3. Human

They drove for three hours. Diane knew that every hour they wasted driving was another hour Nova was wasting away. She didn’t stop to make the text to Ellie. She wrote while she was still driving. She knew that she would not crash into anything because there was nothing to crash into. This road was as empty as every other road in the world. The Simian Flu had made sure of that. Next, she sent a text to a group she had called “me and the leaders.” It said, “Coming back soon. Will brief you on what I have found tomorrow.” Then she tucked her tablet back into her bag and continued to concentrate on the road.

What had happened between her and the apes was floating around her mind for the rest of the journey. It was bothering her so much that she didn’t notice that there were two cars pulled up outside the massive grey building. The windows were iron bars and there was only one door on the whole place which was made of steel. Diane staggered towards the door, her head aching from exhaustion and pulled a key from her pocket. She opened the door with a bang and the sound reverberated around the large hall. A figure hurtled towards her and pulled her into a hug which nearly cracked one of her ribs.

“Ellie!” Diane gasped, “it’s been so long!” Ellie stepped away. She had wispy brown hair and she looked as though she hadn’t been sleeping well. She was wearing a green leather jacket, a grey top and black jeans.

“Hey, Alexander!” Diane smiled as he approached. He had black hair and blue eyes. As usual, he was wearing a black jumper and jeans with stains of mud on them.

Alexander smiled back at her, “good to see you. I thought you had been attacked until Ellie got the text.” A couple ran up behind Ellie and Alexander.

“Oh, Diane,” Ellie smiled, “these are Will and Caroline. I thought you might want to meet them.”

Will had brown hair, with wisps of grey in it and dark brown eyes. Caroline had straight brown hair and dark eyes. They both looked extremely tired, but happy.Diane smiled and was about to say hello when the door burst open and Karin walked in.

Ellie gasped and Diane whispered, “it’s ok. She’s with me.”

“What is this about?” Ellie asked, “your text only said someone was hurt.”

“Yes,” Diane grimaced, “you have to come with us. It’s a matter of life and death.”

As the group whispered anxiously, Karin walked over to the table of computers nearby. The first showed a video which consisted of lots of snow, the remains of an avalanche, and in the background, a half-destroyed wall. Karin stumbled back and Diane ran over to her, “what’s wrong, Karin.”

Karin’s voice was soft and meaningful, “what… is this… place?”

Diane stared at the video for a second before answering, “our base… our home,”

“Thought… all snow covered… it.” Karin said nervously.

“Most of it is covered… but it is still habitable,” Diane mumbled. Karin nodded uncertainly before turning away.

Suddenly a gunshot sounded and everyone fell to the floor except for Karin who turned around with a snarl. Diane got up and she had her gun out before anyone could say a word. It was pointed straight at the woman holding the gun.

“Hello Reia,” she glanced at the other two accompanying the blonde haired woman whose bright green eyes stared everywhere but at the four on the floor. “Stan, Aldo.”

“Diane put the gun down now! Don’t be a fool!” Suddenly Ellie was on her feet to and her gun was out too.

“I have no time for this Reia. I have to go!” Diane’s voice rang over the sound of shouting from far away.

“You leave, and you will never come back!” Reia screamed and she shot twice at Diane but missed.

As soon as the bullets had been fired, Diane ran forwards and shot Stan in the foot. He fell backwards with a scream. Ellie ran after her, her gun fixed on Aldo.

Karin ran towards them signing, “ _leave them, we must go!_ ” but Diane shook her head.

“I have to collect something first. Isn’t that right Reia?” Reia’s petrified eyes twitched from Karin to Diane. “Bring me to my sister, Reia, or we’ll see if you really have any brains inside that head of your’s.” Reia pulled a key out of her pocket and handed it to Diane with trembling fingers. Diane smiled and knocked her out with the end if her gun. Stan whimpered as they dragged him into a cell, Reia and Stan were silent, Stan because he was petrified and Reia because she was unconscious. They led Stan into a cell but left Reia on the floor.

There was a steel trapdoor at the far end of the room. Diane stuck the key into the lock and turned it. It opened into a staircase which was lit by torches in brackets. Some were guttering and spitting like they were destined to die in only seconds. Karin allowed Reia’s body to be slung over her back and they stumbled down the stairs. There were long dark corridors leading in every direction and it looked like whoever owned it had something to hide. Diane seemed to know where she was going and after several minutes they had arrived outside an iron door. She inserted the key into the lock and they strode into the room. Cages lined the walls, but only one of them was occupied. Diane ran to the cage and rapped her knuckles smartly on the wall beside the door. A teenage girl turned over in her uncomfortable looking bed and seeing Diane she slowly got to her feet and walked to the door. Diane started to fit the key into the lock and the girl’s face was one of confusion.

“Hey!” a voice echoed through the room. A flustered looking guard was looking at them with a scared look on his flushed face. “Drop your weapons, this instant!” he yelled before adding,”I’m armed and dangerous!” for good measure.

“Well, so are we,” Diane growled before the guard could do more than gasp, Diane had her gun to Reia’s head and Ellie had her’s pointed at the guard. “You drop your weapon before this gets violent and Reia is killed,” Diane glared at the guard as she spoke. He whimpered and staring at Reia, lowered his weapon. Ellie bound his arms and locked him in one of the nearest cells. Diane finally got the lock off the door and it opened with a click. As she breathed a sigh of relief her sister walked towards her on trembling feet and hugged her. There was such relief etched on the girl’s face that it made Karin think that she had not left the cage, or been able to see her sister for months. “We have to go,” Diane gasped once they had broken apart, “Nova doesn’t have much time left.” Her sister gave her a questioning look but Diane shook her head. “Come on,” They ran from the room in single file.

When all had left except Diane’s sister and Karin, the girl turned to her and signed, _“I’m Stella.”_

Karin was surprised by her bravery. Most humans wouldn’t stand anywhere near an ape not to mention speak to one. 

_“Karin.”_ Karin signed back.

Then she lowered her head and walked after the others. As she was getting into the trailer, she grunted softly hoping that they were not too late to save Nova. To her surprise, Stella got in behind her and sat with her legs crossed staring at her hands. Suddenly she looked up at Karin. Karin looked into Stella sky blue eyes which sparkled with curiosity. _“_

 _Where are we going?”_ she signed.

Karin grimaced, _“to my home, to save a friend. Her name is_ Nova. _”_ she said Nova’s name as well as signed it. _“She is the only human to see us as more than animals since the war started.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this update! Kudos and comments if you liked it!


	4. The Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!!!

The journey had felt hours long but finally, they arrived on the hill just outside the village. More cherry blossoms had sprouted on the tree since they had left and Karin smiled as she thought of how Nova would come here every year at this time to see the flowers fly off the tree. A gentle breeze played through the air and the grass was the greenest it had been all year. She could just see the tip of a house over a hill in the distance. The humans half walked half skidded down the hill which was steep for them but not for apes.

As they went, Diane signed something to Ellie.

“What condition?” Caroline called over to them.

Diane looked surprised but answered, “she has the Simian Flu, or a mutated version of it anyway.” She glanced over at Stella. _“_

 _Say no more,”_ signed Will, _“I have heard enough about the Simian Flu to last me a lifetime or more. I invented it didn’t I. I invented the drug that killed millions of people and made apes evolve at a rapid rate.”_

Diane looked at them incredulously and signed to Ellie, _“who are they?”_

Karin snorted and signed, _“Do not use signing as a way of keeping secrets. Not at a time like this. It won’t hide secrets from them… or from me.”_

Diane looked at her thoughtfully before continuing down the hill.

Blaze, a ferocious silver-back gorilla, was sitting at the bottom of the hill, staring at the flowers that had made their way down the hill and onto the sandy banks of the lake which reflected clouds and occasional birds in its glassy surface. On seeing them she rushed to Karin and brushed tears from her eyes. _“Thank Caesar, you’re here. We have to go now!”_ she signed angrily, _“I don’t know how much time we have left.”_

Karin whirled around just as Diane beckoned Ellie -who was obviously the doctor- forwards. _“Climb on,”_ Karin signed to her, gesturing to her back. Ellie nodded grimly and awkwardly climbed onto Karin’s back, hooking her hands around her neck. Karin turned slowly towards the group and gestured to Stella.

 _“Go with Blaze, Stella.”_ she nodded towards the gorilla. The girl nodded bravely and walked towards Blaze, climbing onto her back. Then the apes set off at such a furious pace that the humans had to cling on hard to stop themselves from falling. They arrived at the village just minutes later, Blaze leading the way, not to Maurice’s house but to another house deep within the village. It was made of wood with vines hanging from places and many entrances around it. Lake greeted them at the main entrance and led them up a steep winding slope which went the whole way around the building with wooden handrails on the outsides. There was a large room at the top with only one window. Vines and sticks were woven together with larger logs to make the walls which had moss growing on it, though none of the apes minded this in the slightest. There were a dozen roughly made beds lining the walls. In the bed at the end lay Nova. Maurice sat at her side. Nova was shivering and her breaths came in rasps. She wasn’t crying but she didn’t seem far off. She looked around at the sound of their entrance but didn’t sign anything. Ellie paused, shocked by what had happened to the child. Karin looked around to see if Stella had done the same, but she was gone. She had walked to Novas side, sat down next to Maurice and grasped the dying girl’s hand. Ellie hurriedly approached her too and whispered something into Nova’s ear. Nova rubbed her hand over her left hip and Ellie nodded, rummaging through her bag for something.

Karin beckoned to Maurice, who pushed himself to his feet and walked straight to her. _“Where is Cornelius?”_ she signed. 

_“_ _He went for a walk with Rocket.”_ Maurice signed glumly. 

_“Can you get him?”_ Karin asked. _“I need to speak to you, him and Lake before the others arrive.”_ Maurice glanced back at Nova fearfully, obviously not wanting to leave her side. _“If anything happens, you will be the first to know,”_ Karin pleaded. _“Please.”_

Maurice glanced back at Nova who nodded to him. He slowly left the room. Karin approached Ellie and whispered,” Do… you want… the others to bring… anything.”

Ellie rummaged through her bag, pulling out an ointment which turned out to be empty so she stuffed it back in. “Tell them to bring everything,” Ellie sighed before turning back to Nova and motioned for her to sit up.

Karin walked away and watched as Nova pulled off her coat and lay back down, wincing as she landed on her side. _“Hurts bad?”_ Stella signed sympathetically and Nova nodded stiffly.

Rocket entered the room and Karin turned to him and Blaze, quickly signing, _“bring the other human and tell them to bring everything they brought in the van.”_ Rocket glanced at Nova and turned away, going back the way he came, with Blaze on his heels. Karin stared out into the gloom, trying to be optimistic about their situation but there was very little to be optimistic about.

Ellie groaned and sat back as Karin turned to Lake who looked extremely worried. “This wound…” Ellie began, but Nova reached up and put a hand to Ellie’s mouth, cutting her off. Nova pointed to the door, signing, _“father!”_

On seeing the orangutan and recognising him from earlier, Ellie hurriedly covered up Nova’s side with a thin bandage and stepped away. Maurice was about to move towards Nova but Lake stepped forwards and signed, _“later!”_ Maurice glanced back at Nova who smiled at him. He nodded grudgingly to Lake but Cornelius glared at Lake before pushing past her and sitting down beside Nova.

 _“Cornelius,”_ she begged, _“Please, you must go with Lake and Karin.”_ She signed with her left hand. Her right hand was draped across her belly, her hand over her left side. Cornelius noticed and gently lifted her hand to the side. The thin bandage was red with blood and Cornelius’ eyes filled with tears at the sight of his friend’s wound. Stella cautiously rose to her feet and pursed her lips, _“You must go,”_ she signed calmly. Nova covered her side again and signed, _“Cornelius, I…”_ she shook her head, _“do not worry about me. I will be ok.”_ Lake started to approach them but Cornelius turned and left the room at a fast walk. Lake glanced back at Nova, almost apologetically before racing after him.

Karin motioned for Maurice to follow her as she left but when she disappeared around the corner Maurice was still standing perfectly still, staring at Nova looking utterly defeated. After a few seconds, Stella stepped cautiously towards him. _“I know how hard this is,”_ she signed and his tearful gaze immediately settled on her, _“but you have to believe me when I say… she is going to be all right.”_

He stared at her for a second before signing, _“it takes a lot of courage to do what you’ve done.”_ He gestured to Ellie, “she has seen us before. You have not.”

 _“_ _What’s the difference?”_ Stella signed, _“and anyway you scare me less than humans do.”_

Maurice turned slowly and left the room, following Karin into the darkness as the first raindrop landed on the floor outside. _“Thank you,”_ Nova signed to Stella as she watched her father leave. She knew she would never find the words to describe her gratitude for what Stella had sad to her father but she would try. Then she turned to Ellie and signed, “ _tell me.”_

Ellie suddenly turned very serious again and whispered, “we’re going to have to operate on you. We will have to start straight away.”

Nova closed her eyes, pulled her key from around her neck and balled her hand into a fist around it. Then she smiled and nodded, signing, _“I have not been in the company of a human for four years. I forgot how serious people can be.”_ Then her smile dropped into a frown as she remembered a face that was lined with hatred and loss. _“Almost as serious as apes.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this update! Kudos and comments if you liked it!


	5. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this fic! Please comment if you like it!

When they entered the slightly dusty, dark room with a window at the very back, Cornelius shivered  
slightly. He was the first to sit. He looked like he was about to cry. Maurice sat down a bit away from  
him, trying to give him some space, leaving just Lake and Karin standing. Karin glanced at Lake who  
nodded to her and addressed Cornelius more than anyone else in the room, but all she could say was, "Cornelius, " before the door -which was woven from a variety of sticks, kept together by moss and vines-  
burst open and Stella staggered inside, utterly soaking from the downpour outside.

"May I join you?" she asked. Maurice studied her with fear of what she was going to say but at Lake's nod she sat down silently in the opposite corner to Cornelius.  
A second later everyone's attention was back on Karin. Karin thought for a second before saying, "I think  
most apes know that Caesar was brought up by humans. The humans that made the drug which made him  
and us... smarter."

Cornelius snarled angrily and signed, "I don't need to hear any more sad stories! The human will give us enough of those before the day is out."

Maurice narrowed his eyes and Lake stared at him mournfully.

Cornelius turned towards her angrily and signed, "You did not see how much pain she was in! Nova is dying!"

He bowed his head as a tear trickled down his cheek. Maurice made to rise but Stella was faster. She was by the young chimps side instantly.

She put a hand gently around his shoulder and signed, " _There is no shame in caring about your friend,_  
 _Cornelius_." He looked up at her, obviously surprised that out of all the apes in the room, the human girl  
who had only just met him was trying to comfort him. " _But she is going to be ok_ ," she signed. " _Now, you_  
 _must listen to what Karin has to say._ "

Karin glanced back at Lake who again, nodded for her to continue. _"They're here,_ " signed Karin. " _They arrived with us._ "

Cornelius stared at her, stunned. Karin looked at Lake and Maurice who looked nearly as stunned as Cornelius at this news.

"We must talk to them," signed Lake, "before they find out from someone else."

Karin nodded and started to sign something when suddenly the door burst open again. The rain was  
coming down in buckets and they could hear thunder in the distance as Rocket entered, soaking wet,  
signing, _"where should we put the humans?"_

 _"Next door_ ," Lake signed and Blaze led them to the other room while Rocket entered and sat in the corner that Stella had recently vacated.

" _I thought they were dead_ ," signed Cornelius shakily.

" _We all did_ ," signed Lake gently before turning back to the others. _"We must tell them soon."_ she signed glumly but Rocket cut in.

 _"Wait until Nova is better. She needs to be there_." Lake nodded stiffly and turned once again in Cornelius' direction but she was not looking at Cornelius.

She was looking at Stella. _"Go_ ," she signed to her, " _join your sister_."

Stella nodded quickly and obeyed Lake immediately. After a last glance at Cornelius, she was gone. Lake  
nodded to Karin, Maurice and Rocket, signing, " _We need to talk to them about what happened._ " They  
nodded and left, following Stella into the rainy, windswept gloom. Cornelius made to rise but Lake shook  
her head. " _You stay here, Cornelius._ "

Cornelius narrowed his eyes and answered sharply, " _no, I need to_ _know what is going on. Lake you know as well as I do that I will not be left in the dark. I need to know_  
 _who shot at her!_ "

Lake pursed her lips before signing, _"just let me ask the questions, ok?_ "

Cornelius nodded and smiled.

Lake walked to him as he got to his feet. " _I know you are scared, Cornelius,_ " she signed, " _but we will_  
 _make it through this._ " She balled her hands into fists and raised that in front of her, side by side. _"Apes_  
 _together strong."_


	6. Mystery

The room was completely silent but for the quiet taps of Diane's shoes as she paced around the room, chewing her fingernails. Caroline had her computer out and was reading something off the screen. Will was reading over her shoulder looking extremely interested. Blaze was watching the boy, Alexander, who was sitting with his back to the wall, drawing into his notebook. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and Blaze got a glimpse of what he was drawing; the opening of a tent, looking into an area of a forest which was filled with apes. The only part of the picture that was in colour was an orangutan who's head was tilted slightly to the side, staring through the mouth of the tent. Alexander had not spoken since the humans had arrived here, but Blaze could tell that he was always listening and picked up every word they said.

The door creaked as it opened and Diane's head snapped around to face it as Stella walked in. Stella smiled as Diane threw her arms around her. When she was released Stella grabbed Diane's hand and led her over to the wall where Blaze was sitting and sat down next to her. Diane followed her sister's example and sat next to Stella, her lips pursed. Blaze glanced at them in surprise but quickly turned away. Suddenly the door opened again and Rocket, Maurice and Karin entered. Rocket stayed by the door but Karin went to sit beside Blaze and Maurice sat down heavily in the top right corner near to Alexander. Alexander glanced up at him before quickly returning to his drawing. For a minute it seemed as though everyone was holding their breaths but a second later the door swung open for the last time. Lake entered, Cornelius following behind her looking quite miserable.

Blaze leaped to her feet and stretched her arm out towards Lake, her palm facing upwards, doing what was known as the permission gesture. Lake traced her fingers along the length of Blaze's palm before walking to the balcony where she sat. Cornelius stood beside Rocket who nodded to him and grunted softly.

Diane glanced at Lake and signed, " _we both need questions answered.._."

But she was interrupted by Caroline who whispered, "are we right in guessing that you know... that you know Caesar." Cornelius shifted uneasily and glanced at Lake who nodded slowly. "Where is he?"

Lake turned and looked at Cornelius who stared her down. "He is close." Lake whispered cautiously.

"And the girl?" Caroline whispered, "what is her place in all this?"

 _"She was shot,_ " Cornelius signed angrily.

"But how did she get here in the first place?" she insisted.

 _"She lives here_ ," Cornelius signed, " _And she has a name!"_ He stormed from the room slamming the door behind him.

  
Maurice got to his feet slowly and did the permission gesture to Lake who nodded. He then ran out after Cornelius knowing exactly where he was going. Lake closed her eyes sadly and signed, _"get some rest. We will finish our talk when it is light."_

When she reached the door Rocket glanced at her and signed, " _Are you going after him?"_

Lake shook her head. _"He listens to Maurice, not me."_

She opened the door softly and headed out into the storm. When she reached her house she was soaking wet and she was grateful for the warmth that insulating her home provided. She was so tired that she could've collapsed into her bed and fallen asleep but she had her own routine. She crept into the room at the back of the house. Small branches hung from the ceiling and tiny stones littered the floor in different patterns. A small bed was nestled in the corner. She knelt down and watched the tiny baby chimp roll over in her sleep. She rubbed her head softly and smiled. She left and she entered the familiar comfort of her bedroom. As soon as she lay on her bed she felt herself falling into an uneasy sleep. She turned quickly, in time to see the avalanche making its way down the mountainside towards them she scrambled up the slope towards her the trees which were her only chance to escape death but suddenly she heard a scream and turned around to see an ape who was around her age trying to pull her arm out from under a fallen tree. She ran towards her but as she reached her the ape turned and her face changed. The  
was staring into a scarred and bloodied face, a face she had hoped she would never see again. "Apes... together... strong," it whispered. Lake gasped and awoke instantly. She grunted quietly before crawling out of bed, trying not to make a sound and left her house.

When she arrived at the room, she found Rocket waiting outside for her. She smiled at him, " _is Cornelius back?_ "

Rocket shook his head, _"the girl saw them up there, talking._ " He pointed in the general direction of the hospital, where Nova was.

Lake nodded, " _the girl. Where is she?"_

He pointed at the closed door behind him. Lake pushed it open and beckoned for Rocket to enter too. "Get some rest," she signed.

He nodded but he did not even sit down, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Lake spotted Stella instantly. She was sitting on the balcony, which was quite a beautiful spot since it had been decorated with vines and moss. Lake crept towards her, not wanting to wake the others but she only noticed the key that she was turning over and over in her hands when she sat down next to her. Stella glanced over at her when she sat down and Lake noticed her fingers tighten around the key. " _Nova_ ," Lake signed, reading the word off the key.

Stella nodded quickly and hid it in her pocket. Stella glanced at her again, _"she... she is very close... to you?_ "

Lake nodded, _"to all of us, especially Maurice._ "

Stella went back to staring at the moon. There was a minute of silence but suddenly she blinked and signed, _"you are hurting. You lost someone."_ It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Lake closed her eyes as they brimmed with tears. _"I nearly... lost everything._ "

Stella rubbed her arm, _"I did too._ _I felt like my heart was being torn apart. Like it was my fault. Like I should have taken their place, but t_ _hen I realised that I had my sister. And you realised you had Cornelius."_

Lake looked at her sharply and stared at her for a long time. Suddenly the door creaked and a small ape with startling blue eyes poked her head inside. On seeing Lake she squeaked like a mouse and ambled inside. She ran towards Lake, her mouth a line of seriousness but her eyes, bright and sparkly with delight. She let out a high pitched shriek and the humans started awake, their hands moving for their guns before they realised that they were in no danger. The young chimp jumped into Lake's arms, signing, "mother!" "River," Lake smiled and hugged her daughter tight. "Mystery," River signed and Lake looked up quickly suddenly worried. The door opened further and an ape around Lake's age walked in. Her fur was grey along her back in a long stripe where a long scar stretched from her neck most of the  
way down it. Three smaller scars branded her right arm which she limped on slightly as though it had never really healed. Diane smiled to herself as she thought of what Ellie would do if she saw someone this injured. The bonobo kept her head bowed and her eyes to the floor. Her jaw was clenched slightly, a sign -Lake knew- that she was scared. Lake watched her approach before standing and gave her a one-armed hug.

The ape relaxed slightly but as she looked at Lake she signed, " _Nova_ ," and her eyes sparkled with silent tears.

" _Mystery_ ," Lake signed but stopped and smiled sadly. _"So you know. I was going to go to you_ _as soon as the sun had risen. Who told you? Maurice?_ "

Rocket watched them cautiously. Mystery shook her head, " _I was coming anyway but I heard things in town. No one seemed to know what was wrong with_ _her. Do you?"_

Lake nodded stiffly and made her way back to Stella's side. Stella who had been watching the discussion with interest turned away quickly as Lake approached her. Mystery stared at Lake, almost as stunned as she was angry with her sudden retreat, but Lake beckoned for her to join them and her eyes softened. She sat down slowly beside Lake and for one precious moment, there was silence. It was broken by a small chatter as River jumped down from Lake's lap. She scampered over to where Stella was sitting only centimeters away. Stella was gazing into the distance at the smoke coming from one of the open fires that were lit in the middle of the village to cook food on but her mind was evidently elsewhere. She started violently as River snuggled up beside her leg but when she saw who it was she smiled softly and glanced up at Lake. On seeing that her face was as unreadable as ever, Stella rubbed River's back softly and sighed with relief, eternally grateful that Lake had not stuck a spear through her arm for doing so.

Finally, Lake turned away and signed carefully to Mystery, " _Diane found her._ " She gestured to Diane who was watching apprehensively. _"She had gone exploring, as you know, looking for an old human village. She was looking for medical supplies. She... met someone out there. They... she was shot... in the side."_

Everyone was silent as Mystery's breath turned sharp. Slowly Mystery got to her feet, turned and advanced on Diane. Her eyes were full of fury and hate. Diane didn't step back but her breath trembled in her throat. "Who?" Mystery whispered in a voice like venom. It was a voice which said a hundred things with just one word. At once Diane knew that Mystery was actually saying, "Tell me who shot Nova or I will tear you limb from limb" It unnerved her.

Rapidly, Lake, sensing danger, stood and put a hand on Mystery's shoulder. The bonobo looked away from Diane quickly and took her seat near Stella and River. Lake stared at Diane with the eyes which still reminded her of a sea about to drown her. "I know you know," Lake whispered, not yet wanting an answer.

Even though Lake had not pressed her, even though she was not being threatened, Lake's retreat pulled the word from her mouth. "Apes."

  
Mystery's head whipped around like the needle of a compass. Will and Caroline glanced at each other, their eyes wide. Rocket stepped forwards. Alexander's pencil fell from his hand and rolled across the floor. Blaze's eyes widened. Stella put her hand to her mouth to silence a gasp. Lake froze, her back to Diane. Slowly she turned and stared into Diane's brown eyes with her green ones, speechless. Diane bit her lip, trying to think of the right words to use in this situation but all she could think of was the blunt truth so that's what she used. "An ape shot your friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos keep me motivated!


	7. Truth

The silence was deafening. Blaze made to get up but Lake stopped her with a wave of her hand. No one else moved, no one else spoke. Lake approached Diane and signed, "What was their name?" 

Diane paused before whispering, "I... I don't know." 

Lake pursed her lips. Diane knew what she was thinking. "Lake," she whispered. Lake looked into her eyes. "Lake, I don't think you would have known them either." Lake raised an eyebrow. 

"I've been studying them for about a year now. Even from being here a day, I could see that they are not like you." 

Lake looked confused, "what?" 

"The only thing you have in common with them is that you are both apes. They don't sign. They always speak aloud. They do not have any of the kindness that you have shown us..." Lake closed her eyes at this. "... They... they have a male leader." Lake was listening hard, stunned by what she had just heard. When she didn't interrupt, Diane decided to continue. "I... One of my... One of the people on my team found his name. If you want I can see if I can hack the file and find out who they are." 

Lake nodded numbly and turned back to Rocket. "Where did you say Maurice was?"

Rocket raised his hands to sign something but another knock on the door interrupted them. Lake walked angrily to the door, expecting an ape, probably one of the Guard, but when she pulled it open an exhausted Ellie stumbled over the threshold. Alexander was immediately on his feet, pulling Ellie into a hug. "Mum," he whispered, "how did it go?" 

"Fine," she mumbled before sinking to the floor where Alexander had been sitting only moments before. 

Cornelius walked in and smiled sadly at Lake as finally, Maurice walked in slowly and Mystery gave a cry of delight as Nova slid gingerly from his back. Mystery jumped to her feet, smiling as Nova limped to her and pulled her into a hug. 

Stepping away, Mystery signed, "out of bed so soon?" 

She was looking slightly towards the floor, not directly at Nova. Nova didn't even seem to notice or care about this. "You know me," she smiled brightly. 

The two of them sat down on the balcony, Nova closest to Stella. She smiled at her brightly and Stella smiled back although not as brightly. River gave a squeak of excitement and hugged Nova's hand. She laughed softly and the memory she usually tried to avoid thinking about clawed its way into her head. And there she was, watching through her mind's eye as she led Cornelius onto the beach and the fiery sun glared upon them from the sky.

She beckoned for Bad Ape to follow her which he did, smiling uncertainly. She chased Cornelius around the rock, hiding behind Bad Ape whenever he tried to catch her back. She laughed and laughed. How happy she had been, how young. She felt like now she was safe and nothing more could go wrong. Then she heard Maurice's groan of misery and pain and as she turned her knees buckled and grief overwhelmed her. She saw Rocket racing towards the body that lay at the foot of the tree. The body that was...

A tear trickled down Nova's cheek and she brushed it away angrily. Turning to Mystery she signed, "Who tried to kill me?" 

"What reminded you?" Mystery grinned. 

"A memory," Nova stated and Mystery's smile turned to a grimace. 

They both knew what memory she was talking about. It was the one that kept them both up at night, the one that had brought them together. Mystery lowered her head and signed, "an ape..." Nova looked shocked. "... from another tribe." 

"Like Bad Ape?" 

Mystery shook her head. "More dangerous." 

Nova bit her lip, "Caesar always knew there was a chance that Bad Ape wasn't the only ape from the zoos that escaped. If only..." 

Caroline walked slowly across the room signing, "you know him too?" 

Nova looked surprised and answered, "of course! Everyone here knows him. Even River." She gestured to the baby chimp. "Though she isn't a very good example." 

Caroline gave her a quizzical look but Nova didn't give her any more information. Seeing the danger of more questioning, Karin cut in, "were you briefed Nova?"   
Nova smiled at her choice of wording -"briefed" was not a word they used often. She nodded, glanced at Caroline and then to Karin, "is it true?"   
She nodded sadly, "Every word."   
"Even the part about the Border?" Karin nodded again.

Maurice approached Lake signing, "its time." 

Lake nodded sadly, wishing it wasn't and approached the group. "Come," she whispered.

Nova, knowing what they were going to do, looked up into her uneasy eyes and signed, "you can do this."

Lake pursed her lips. 

As Nova finally got to her feet she clutched her side and grimaced. Lake looked like she wanted to say something but Nova shook her head and Lake was silent. Lake realised that she wasn't able to empathise as well as Caesar had but she could understand Nova's actions now. She knew that Nova didn't want Cornelius to be upset -which he would be- if he knew that Nova was still getting over her injury which had not, despite the stitches, stopped hurting her. 

"It looks worse than it is," Nova signed out of sight of the others who were getting ready to leave. Lake's unease settled slightly as Nova rubbed her arm softly and when they turned around they realised that the room was empty but for Maurice who was waiting by the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this fic! 
> 
> Kudos and comments if you liked it!


End file.
